trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Standish Colony
Created by: Garry Stahl *'Number of Members:' About two million *'Nature of Members:' Human 85% Other 15% *'Organization:' Parliamentary Government, Federation Colony. Parliamentary council with 37 different political parties. A King elected from, and by, the house of peers that serves for life and has only the power to open schools and call an election if the Prime Minister refuses after a second vote of no confidence. *'Game Role:' A minor world for NPCs or for PC to come from. It can also be a setting for play. *'World Role:' Minor colony without real economic power. *'Relative Influence:' Minor, Standish is a Federation colony and has a non-voting seat in the Federation Council. Standish does not have sufficient or unique resources to buy influence. Standish is working for full membership. *'Public or Secret?:' Public, it's hard to hide a planet. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Succeed in preserving the better parts of British culture. *'Relative Wealth:' Minor. Standish has average resources and not a high enough population to have yet built the heavy infrastructure of wealth in the Federation. *'Group advantages:' Not having much means you don't get bothered much. *'Special Abilities:' Quaint culture attracts tourists who leave behind hard credits. *'Group disadvantages:' They don't have much, so can't do much. Standish is dependent on two aging Falcon class cutters, a 2280s perimeter action ship, the Excelsior class HMS Royal Lion, and Starfleet for defense. *'Special Disadvantages:' As a planet they are as close to nobody as you get in the Federation. *'Who belongs:' Anyone with a good work ethic that doesn't mind not having all the latest comforts, and doesn't mind maintaining the quaint culture that is the major importer of cash. *'Who doesn't belong:' Anyone that doesn't like the above life. *'Those who favor them:' Starfleet Colony Command, (they are a good example of a thriving colony) Tourists wanting something different, *'Those opposed to them:' No one really. *'Area of Operation:' Navo Alpha Star system *'Headquarters Location:' New Bristol *'Public Face:' Tea time, be a jolly good fellow and get the crumpets. *'Notable Members:' Michal Standish: Rebel and founder of the Standish colony. King Edward III: (Stubin Miles, elected twelve years ago) Bethol Williamson: Current prime Minster of the collation government. (almost all governments are collation governments. Williamson is the head of the Socialist Libertarian Party of Standish. Genalin Verdan: Orion industrialist that has chosen the out of the way colony to base his interstellar economic empire. *'History of the Organization:' Michal Standish was a miller on the Tudor Colony. He was an ambitious miller. When one of his mill improvements caused the crown to seize and burn his mill, he became an angry miller and a rebel. Why was he not allowed to improve his lot and reduce his work load if his mind could devise such schemes? Standish gathered followers and they fell back into the hills, and fought the King and his technology police. When the next Federation starship came around, the King complained to them of the rebels. Talks were arranged, Standish and his followers pointed out that the King had the advantage of Federation technology, why not them? The upshot of the matter was the King got replaced by a new King, technology enclaves were set up, and Standish and his followers were offered a ride elsewhere, which they took to found the Standish Colony. Standish was founded on the principle that technology wasn't bad, but Jolly olde England was good. The people of Standish studied British history, played with technology and life settled into a patchwork of early 20th century British manners and mores. Technology is not shunned, but appearances are kept up jolly well. Standish welcomes and has benefited from immigration. The few rebels from Tudor could not produce 2 million souls in a hundred years. New arrivals are given the rundown before they come and most are quite willing to go along with the "game" in time it becomes natural. Many newbies get more into it than the born locals. They get kindly tisked at. New Bristol is the only city of any size and has the only station of any note. The High Bristol Station is of the 23rd century "K" class. it has seen some modernization in that time. Of recent note is the arrival of Verdan House. Genalin Verdan the head of the house holds a far flung economic empire that deals in everything from DiLithium to toys. Of special note is his employment of Green Orions in important positions within the company. Category:Planets Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek